At a Friends
by The Lady Ash
Summary: Two boys, one day, oh the possibilities. This isn't an anime but there isn't a place for real life.


**AN: If the poeple in this ever find out that this expsts I'm a dead girl x3**

* * *

The doorbell rang and I almost tripped over my dog to get it. He was coming over to play video games today, I was going to spend time with him. At least it wasn't with that brat of a best friend Olivia. I had told Hannah and Olivia and I swear the look on Livvy's face just spelled out Yaoi. It was sickening, her mind. A mini Angela.

"Hey Andrew." I said with a small smile as I shook my head to fix my hair, even though it didn't need fixing, I guess it had become a reflex.

"'Sup Collin." he said as he came in and shook his shoes off. Andrew ha don a pair of light blue-jeans and his "Yuri Fan-boy" tee-shirt which I had told Katie to steal for me. Maybe today I could get it from him. Jessie bounded up to Andrew and shot up, placing her front paws onto his chest, her eyes shining a bright "HELLO!"

"Well hey there pup." Andrew said, falling to the floor and petting Jessie behind the ears. Austin and Natasha were supposed to come over today but I don't think Andrew knew that so it was going to be kept a secret… For now.

"Right so what do you wanna play? I got the new Transformers game yesterday." I said, walking through the little hall-way and into my living room where the T.V was.

"Nuhhh… I dunno, you got Soul Caliber?" he asked as he walked into the room, Jessie at his heels. She obviously found a new friend.

"Yeah. Oh gosh, you should see the Character that Olivia made." I said rolling my eyes as I started to set up my PS3 and the game.

"Oh yeah? Why is this character- Wow." Andrew's eyes bugged out of his head when Livvy's character came up on the screen. She was in all black and hot pink. Her hair was black, her eyes were green... And her boobs were enormous.

"Yeah, that's Livvy for ya." I said exiting her character and choosing the best.

"And your sure she's not bi or lesbian?" Andrew said sarcastically as he chose his character.

"Oh come on dude, you saw her at the party didn't you? She was practically throwing herself at every datable guy!" I said as the Battle started. I was good at this game, I only button-mashed when necessary, and that was almost never with me.

"That's no way to talk about your friends." Andrew said, I could tell by his tone that the couldn't really care what I said.

"Hnn." said as my attention was slowly being gained by the game. We each had half of our health gone, Andrew was eighteen after all, he had had practice, especially since he was friend with Matt and Steve, they were gaming masters in my eyes.

"Yes!" Andrew cried after a half of an hour, he had finally gotten the last of my health, it had taken us thirty minutes just to finish the first game that we had started, and that was saying something because it usually only took me five.

"Man, your good, my fingers hurt." I said, getting up to go and get the Bain of Sarah's existence, green tea. Sarah was English and she had it drilled into her that the only kind of tea was hot tea with milk and sugar… She had that drilled into Livvy's head too.

"Hey you want some tea?" I called from the kitchen to Andrew who yelled back a "Please". I smiled to myself as I brought the tea back to him and sat down.

"Let's take a break, my fingers hurt." I said with a sigh as I gulped down the liquid. Andrew nodded and took a swig of tea. I couldn't understand why Sarah and Livvy didn't like it.

"So…You said that Olivia was flirting with every datable guy there… Did that include me?" he asked me. I frowned, she had said that she had a thing for Andrew, but I didn't know if I was supposed to tell him that.

"Erm… Nah, your eighteen, too old." I said with a half-smile, I didn't want him to know, that would probably weird him out. Andrew nodded absent-mindfully and stared off into space his brown eyes glinting off the sun.

I took an apple from it's pouch and bit into it, it made a crunching noise and I smiled, satisfied. Andrew looked over to me and then to the pouch. He frowned and then looked back at me. "There's no more." I stopped in mid-chew and looked at him. I mentally kicked myself, I had forgotten to offer it to him first. I held the apple out to him and finished chewing.

"Go on, I'll share it with you." I said with a small smile. Andrew returned the smile and took the apple from my hand and bit off of it.

"Yum." he said with a broad smile, his ey-lids pulling themselves over his eyes making him squint.

"I know, right?" I said taking another bite off the apple. Soon it was all gone and we both had apple juice on our faces. I took a dish rag and wiped my face off and then handed it to Andrew.

"Now what?" I asked, putting the towel away and washing my hands. Andrew looked at the room that my baby-gran was in and then back at me.

"I'd love to hear you sing." he said with a crooked smile. I smiled back, nothing pleased me more than to show off my talents. I walked into the room and sat down on the piano bench.

"What do you want to hear?" I asked, I had been learning Viva La Gloria from the Green Day soundtrack but it wasn't ready, at all.

"Uh… Well, what's your favourite?" he asked me, I didn't answer him but instead I turned to the piano, flicked the switch that turned it on and began playing. The tune was effortless, I had played it over and over again. Especially when I was with Natasha or Olivia. Their voices were best with this song, and they both loved to sing it, or that's what I thought.

My finger hit the last note and I geld it in the air for a second before turning back to Andrew a smile on my face. The same broad grim was on his.

"Dude, that was amazing." he said with a small laugh. Something white flashed past my eyes and I started to laugh, causing Andrew to blink a few times.

Snowflake, my snake, was slithering right towards Andrew, I hoped he wasn't afraid of snakes. Andrew's face said otherwise.

"C…C-Collin… Is that a s-s-snake?" he asked through chattering teeth, I could tell that he was scared and I took my snake gently in my hands before Andrew hurt her.

"Yeah this is Snow." I said with a small smile, nuzzling her nose with mine.

"Oh god, how can you do that?" he asked, a shiver rocking his body. He sure was scared.

"I love her." I said shrugging my shoulders and walking to the stairs to go and put her back into her cage in my room. I clumped up the stairs and I heard someone else following me. I turned around to see none other than Andrew following me upstairs into my room.

"Yes? Is there something that you would like to request of me?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

Andrew shook his head and opened his to speak. "Just following you." he said with a small smile. I shrugged and kept walking up my stairs, which soon had me on the landing. I turned into my room and walked Snow to her cage and put her in it safely which had her flicking her tongue on my hand, a goodbye kiss.

I turned around and my lips met with something else that was fleshy, that tasted like mouthwash and apple. Sweet and tangy at the same time, I had to say, it was a turn on. I opened my closed eyes only to see Andrew on the other side of the kiss. My eyes widened and I made a noise in the back of my throat which had him screaming and jumping back ten feet.

I started to cough, trying to get the feeling of warmth off my lips, trying to get the feeling of craving more of Andrew's soft touch on my lips away. I didn't want to feel it anymore, I wasn't supposed to, I wasn't gay.

"Dude… What the… Hell…" I chocked out, trying to catch my breath, I was panic-stricken at these feelings that I was having.

Andrew was the first to recover, "I guess I was standing too close." he said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. I could see the same feelings that I was having in his eyes, he wanted more just like I did.

"I guess so-" The older boy crossed the room in three paces and his lips crashed on mine, his hands locking my head into place so that I couldn't escape his tirade on my lips, not that I would want to. The feeling of his lips on mine was the best feeling that I had ever had.

My hands clutched at his shirt, clumping it into my hands and pulling him closer to me. I wanted to be as close as possible and having three inches in-between us wasn't good enough. His hands travelled down my back, pushing my body closer, causing me to have to strain my neck and look like I was looking up. Anime scenes always looked like that and I bet it didn't hurt their necks. Well, if Anime could do it…

Our lips parted for the slightest second so we could take a breath and Andrew threw me on my bed, making the bed shake a tiny bit. I watched as he climbed in with me, straddling me and yanking my shirt off, to expose my bare chest. His face was cool on my skin, which seemed to be burning, his lips were even cooler. Andrew planted small kisses up my chest and neck until her was at my lips where he just lightly grazed my lips, teasing me, and causing me to softly moan, and my eyes to squeeze shut..

His lips were on mine again and I couldn't help but kiss him back, it was so passionate. My pants were beginning to get uncomfortably tight and I whimpered, my eyes opening to see the smouldering brown eyes on mine. I pulled away from his warm lips even though my whole body screamed for more and said softly; "We shouldn't"

But Andrew had other ideas for shutting me up, his nose was softly touching the nape of my neck, his lips on it, softly nipping it. I groaned at this and my back arched the slightest bit.

"Andrew it hurts." I was talking about the ever growing bludge in my pants that was making my already too tight jeans tighter.

Andrew smirked and a small "Hnn." came out of the back of his throat. His hands trailed themselves down my chest and slid my pants down just enough to expose my hips. Then I felt his cool lips on my skin again and I almost screamed, it felt so good to have him here with me like this.

"Your teasing me." I mumbled the obvious, tying to calm myself down.

"It wouldn't be any fun if I didn't." his voice was something that I had never heard, well except in that Hentai that Livvy had shown me, with a mistress. That's what it sounded like, he sounded like a mistress... Well I guess it would be a master. His lips were back on my hips again, he was slowly pulling down my pants which was driving me crazy, and slowly planting kisses down until my pants were down to my ankles.

All that was left were my Smillie boxers. Andrew put his hand on my throbbing mussel and gave it a small rub before pulling down my boxers to fully expose me, all six-and-a-half inches. Andrew started at the base of it, planting kisses until her got to the head. I small bead of semen protruded from the tip and I blushed, I guess I wasn't good at holding things in.

But Andrew didn't seem to mind at all, in fact he smiled and licked it off which only made more come out. Andrew put his cool lips to me and began to suck softly at first and then it got more intense. My juice didn't seem to end, it just kept flowing out of me and into his mouth and onto my sheets.

Andrew withdrew me from his mouth and got off of me. He pulled his pants down to expose himself to me. He couldn't be anything less than seven. Andrew put his hands on the bed frame, his ass pointed at me. I stared at him for a few seconds before understanding.

I got on top of him and put my member just above the hole, where I moved it around in circles, only to tease him as he had teased me. A soft moan came from him and I got an idea.

"Beg for it." I said, trying to make my voice as commanding as it could be. Andrew looked at me for a few seconds like I was crazy.

Then his eyes changed, from smouldering to a pleading. "Please." The sound was so sweet to my ears and I had to do it for him, I set my member into him and started slow at first until he told me to go faster. I was still doing it soft but I was steadily gaining speed. I didn't want to hurt him or his beautiful body. Andrew let a moan escape and he arched his back and closed his eyes tightly.

Another bludge let me know that I was going to come soon and I didn't know if I was supposed to let him know like I was supposed to let a girl know.

"I…I'm coming!" I screamed as I let it all release into Andrew's ass-hole. I let out a groan and I collapsed onto Andrew, who had collapsed onto the bed. We were both panting, and my eye-lids were drooping, my vision blurring.

"Collin, your amazing." His voice was tired, and it sounded fuzzy and far-away.

"Thanks." that's the last thing that I remember before I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**AN: x3 I've been wanting to do a fic with Collin and I just got the inspiration two hours ago. This was Born... It's a monstrosity I know. This is my first Mature Conten so be nice.**


End file.
